Rewritten
by BallerinasAreBabyNinjas
Summary: What would happen if Sasuke had a sister with a demon inside her and a mangekyou sharingan? Find out here. For StongerThanISeem, my first friend here! Look for the sequel, The Secrets I Kept Enjoy! Kyaaa!


Konnichi wa!!!!!!! If you've read a Naruto fanfic called The Game of Love- For Three???????, then you've heard of me!!! Here we go!!!! Believe it!!!! BTW this story will have a sequel...

Disclaimer: If I said Naruto was mine then Sakura would kick everybody's butt. But she doesn't so it's **OBVIOUSLY** not mine.

* * *

_'Kura talking to Inukura'_

_**'inukura talking'**_

* * *

Rewritten

Lies Made Me Stronger

Back when the Uchiha clan was still alive, there was a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. I'm sure you've heard that name before but... have you ever heard of his sister, Kura Uchiha? She was hated by all of the kids of the village and many tried to kill her. Because of this she gained every level of sharingan except mangekyou. Why Kura was so hated was unknown to Sasuke but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Kura( he called her Sakura) was safe and since all the kids in the village respected him, they wouldn't bother her... atleast when he was around. But there was a secret reason Kura was hated... because she held the eight-tailed wolf, Mibu, but Kura liked the name Inakura.

Sasuke and Kura's brother Itachi Uchiha was the village's strongest ninja and well-praised for it, but all he did was talk to a strange man called Orochimaru.

One day Itachi invited Kura with him to go see Orochimaru which Kura thought was very strange because he never took her anywhere. After talking to Orochimaru she began to start home"Kura, wait,"Orochimaru called "Itachi told me you house the eight-tailed beast...Can you release it's chakra for a minute or two?"

Kura was shocked at first but then asked Inukura if she was okay with it.

**_'Something's strange about that man Kura'_**

_'What do you mean?'_

**_'Never mind. Just watch your back when he's around. I have a feeling he'll cause us alot of trouble some day._**

As Kura felt Inukura's chakra fill her she used her sharingan and made a water-style dragon.What Kura failed to notice was the evil look in Orochimaru's eyes(Shoulda called him Oro cause his long name's gettin annoyin)"Good, that's all,"he concluded and hurried her out of the room.

As soon as he closed the door, Orochimaru said delightedly, "She's perfect Itachi! When shall we tell her about the plan?" "Soon," Itachi whispered."Soon."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kura couldn't believe what she just heard! Itachi actually needed her! She couldn't think of one time where he even asked for her help, let alone wanted it. She was thinking about it so much, she didn't even realize she was in her bed until she felt the warm covers around her and began to fall asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a month Kura spent so much time out with Itachi that she became less and less shy. She began practicing with her sharingan more and became very skilled with it. Sasuke watched her proudly as her potential became more and more obvious to him. Then one night when she went out with Itachi, he finally told her what he "plan" was.

"Kura, there something I need you to do for me," Itachi said.(his explanation may sound weird because he's trying to explain it to a seven year old) "You're friend Kimura did a very bad thing Kura. A thing that deserves death. But the Hokage wants you to take care of her so you have to kill her."

Kura listened horrified. "Itachi is trying to make killing a person sound so good!" the girl thought to herself. Then Itachi said something Kura always wanted someone to say "The fate of the village is in your hands." At that that Sakura stiffened and bowed to Itachi "I won't let you down Itachi-kun," she said and ran out the door crying.

"Are you sure this is best for her Orochimaru?" Itachi said as his little siste ran out the door. "Of course Itachi-kun. You've seen the improvement's in her strength. Besides as a , she needs to be able to kill with out a second thought. She will follow in your footsteps," the snake man encouraged. Orochimaru knew that he needed Kura and Itachi for his plan to work, the plan to anhilate the Uchiha clan...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kura knocked on the door of Kimura house. Her mother let her in and went to get Kimura. As they went outside Kura drew a hidden kunai and stabbed Kimura in the back. " I'm sorry but Itachi wanted me too..." was all Kura said before her friend fell to the ground.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Wait, the house she's going to... She'll be killed!!!!!!" Itachi cried out as he activated his mangekyou sharingan. He ran out the door leaving Orochimaru to finish his scheming.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As her best friend fell to the floor Kura kept glancing back and forth from the bloody knife, her bloodied hands, to her friend and back again. "I just killed my best friend," Kura whispered falling into a little ball. She suddenly felt pain in her body and screamed as loud as she could. Her scream rang through Konaha making it easier for Itachi to find her. But it also brought out Kimura's parent's.

"What's going on out...Kur-". As Kura turned around she saw Kimura's prents coming out deeply concerned. But Itachi came and... killed them? Itachi saw her confused look and replied,"What Orochimaru said was all a lie... we just wanted you to get your sharingan so you'd be stronger."

Kura's face paled. She had just killed her best friend for no reason? Her mangekyou flashed and she was about to fight Itachi when he said," Schools out. Goget Sasuke and tell him I killed the village." Kura obeyed and ran to get her brother. When he saw her, he was instantly worried because she was covered in blood. He tried to question her but Kura stopped him and told him wait Itachi had said to tell him plus said to meet him at the town's gate in a half hour. She then vanished, leaving a wide eyed Sasuke to the truth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As Kura headed towards the gate she looked for Sasuke but didn't see him But shesoon found she was face-to-face with Orochimaru. She tried to run past him but he picked her up and bit her on the neck. "That's just so you don't forget me," he said before vanishing. Confused, Kura ran out into the woods she heard Inukura say,**_' I knew something was wrong with him' _**Then Kura felt she couldn't run any farther and fainted in the forest.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When she woke up, she found herself in a hospital and a man with silver hair sticking straight up was standing next to her. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. What's your name?" he asked her with a smile. Kura not only told him her name but her whole story. Kakashi then said he would adopt her and call her Sakura Hatake but to any one but him and the rest of the Jonin, it would be Haruno, not Hatake. Kura smiled and said, "Sakura... That's what Sasuke used to call me..." And with that she fell asleep.

* * *

So that's it!!!!!!! I almost didn't end it there cuz my mom wanted me upstairs but her family called and I got to stay on longer . So Kakashi's her father... OMFG that's still sounds weird- and I made the story!!!!!! n e wys... Review or else you'll never see it again!!!!!! Now I take my Uchiha Pride and my sakabato and leave your presence... sayonara...


End file.
